User talk:Gaeaman788
Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the GN-008 Seravee Gundam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AnimeBotSys (Talk) 17:30, 26 June 2009 RE: bit of confusion That line was from the novel. While Tieria don't know he's an Innovade, he know well enough he's not a human. That's all there is to it. 00P hints to this one too. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 14:03, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Unicorn By the way, since I noticed you reversed the order of the beam sabers on Unicorns page, I ordered them that way so as not to imply all 4 beam sabers can only be used in Destroy mode, as Unicorn can use the forearm sabers without transforming. There's a picture of it in the mechanical archives book ^_^ Here's a scanned copy of the book if you'd be interested: http://www.megaupload.com/?d=vrphym0s - Sign your posts with four tilda keys, remember that. Thanks, I was trying to denote which sabers could be used in either both modes or just in destroy mode. Thanks for the link :)Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 01:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I would like to point out that the beam sabers on the backpack can be used in Unicorn Mode. Theres a screenshot in the "Picture Gallery" section of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam in "Unicorn Mode" using the beam saber against the Kshatriya. -Dav7d2 - Insert AWESOME quote here :P 05:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Then how did it get the beam saber out of there since the flip up action is only in Destroy mode? Can the forearm beam sabers also be used in Unicorn mode?Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 05:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Abulhool for reconnaissance The majority of missions that Abulhool had ever performed was stealth recon, so it was hardly speculation. Everything about the Gundam was about hiding its identity and avoid combat. Even when used it combat, it's severely limited in combat capabilities. This thing wasn't built for direct confrontational combat, if it did, they easily could've mimicked the Hellions. However, if you want to debate about this, i can try to omit that part and put it up for discussion to see if the other editors concur with my findings.Taikage - Admin 23:27, April 3, 2011 (UTC) That makes sense now. Since it's essentially a prototype suit to test transforming capabilities, should it be classfied as a "Prototype Transformable Aerial Reconnaissance Mobile Weapon" or something like that? Re: Abulhool's Arms Dude, maximize view on this article and you'll see those tiny little arms. I honestly didn't know there were arms too until an hr ago. Taikage - Admin 07:24, April 4, 2011 (UTC) GAT-X105 Strike Image Change??? Just curious why you reverted the Strike's front view image to the anime version but kept the higher detail RG image as the rear view? Why not just keep both higher detail RG views? Is there a question of "officiality"; to my knowledge BOTH images are official Bandai lineart for this suit... Just wondering :) Arvis1804 16:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC) They're official, but the basic policy is to use front/back shots that are anime accurate. If you can get any high quality cutouts of the Strike's front and back that would be appreciated. But the RG look isn't the "official" look of the Strike as presented in the anime.And we usually don't display the main images with its handheld weaponry. Essentially its the reason why I'm against using the GFF artwork for most of the defaults, its not anime accurate. However, I'll let you put the RG images back up, but they don't show up as high quality.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:00, April 6, 2011 (UTC) hey, why you deleted the picture of the article laplace box?hey, why you deleted the picture of the article laplace box? He let that image until the ova gundam UC is completed. About Plutone Hey, I'm still working on Plutone's profile, please don't edit anything until I lift the edit mark. Taikage - Admin 18:30, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I've been meaning to give a proper overhaul on all the Gundam pages because some of them aren't descriptive or comes off rather weak in structure. I've been having trouble completing the most recent one partially due to personal matters, but mainly because I needed to find the words to add them in. I'll get it done asap so you can play around with it, I know you itch to correct my stuff. I'm trying to become a better writer, so if you feel there are places where i can improve, please msg me. Thanks man. Taikage - Admin 04:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC) PS: Please clear up some of the old msgs, it makes communication easier for all of us. Thanks. Taikage - Admin 04:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :What's wrong with the Gundam pages, most of them looks fine to me. -SuperSonicSP 04:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :I mean they're fine, but I mean I'm kinda-ish a grammar nazi :| I go around and correct the little mistakes that people make. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 05:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::How do we know, your grammar isn't just as bad. -Dav7d2 - Insert AWESOME quote here :P 08:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::True, like that Miley Cyrus song, "Nobody's Perfect". If its a obvious mistake, like missing words, then that's easy to do. Though happy editing Taikage, give Plutone the lovin' it deserves :)Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 14:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) gaeman hi, no problem man, the image was really great for when you leave article.The more pictures we can put more stuff in the article. Delta Plus OVA Sorry for took long time, but here they are. File:Msn-001a1-ova.jpg File:Msn-001a1-ova-back.jpg File:Msn-001a1-ova-wrdown.jpg File:Msn-001a1-ova-wrtop.jpg Kuruni 16:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hyaku Shiki Hello Gaeaman! Just added a few information regarding Hyaku-Shiki's Gold Color... You might wanna check it out =) Have a great week ahead! Nickster RE:Sub Flight System http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/gundam/images/0/05/Sub_Flight_System_-_TechDetailDesign.jpg I have this scan I just uploaded. Do you think its enough? -Dav7d2 - Insert AWESOME quote here :P 22:30, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Issues Personally for me, I'm having trouble viewing galleries properly. They all appear vertically in a line now. Its quite new, only for the past 24 hours or so. Do you know what may be causing the problem, and is anybody having this as well? http://img809.imageshack.us/img809/2135/weirdgallery.jpg I'm viewing the Dynames page in the screenshot but its happening to all the galleries I view on Gundam Wikia. -SuperSonicSP 22:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Idea for organization Well, the English order of Voice actors should be in the same order as the Japanese Voice Actors order. Or Normally, I like to list the Characters by improtancy. I see that whoever made the English list listed in the order of importancy. Whoever made the Japanese order probably most likely listed in alphebetical order. I personally think that they should be merged together like this: *Kira Yamato: Japanese:Souichirou Hoshi English:Matt Hill Or we could at least order all of the characters in the same order it would at least help people find all of the characters more easily. I can only choose one: alphetibetical order or importance. For me, importance would be easier. but for someone comepletely clueless, I think alphebetical order would be a lot easier. Nataneokido 00:28, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Semantic Test Hi, the template is far from done. About the images, that is not really semantic, but just a variable changed to all |image=Image1;TabName Image2;TabName Image3;TabName The triangles are from stuff like 18.3 meters, where the property is a Number. The new template will auto link things. Currently, I am having an issue with the some of the mobile suit templates on pages having... unforseen values which I didn't think people would add to the infobox. For example on the 00 page, the poweroutput was intended for actual numbers, not Single GN Drive ^2 and GN Shield (should just be GN Shield). SimAnt 17:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thats fine. SimAnt 19:53, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't see how dropdowns would be possible for propulsion as there seems to be a number and different types of propulsion types, and propulsion generated all in the same field. Core fighter accommodations would be under Ship, support craft which already has a place for ship accommodations. What do you mean by multiple fill in boxes for "pilots, manufacturers, and operators" I thought that a text box was already there, you just need to put a comma after each pilot/manufacturer/operators name. SimAnt 18:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :What browser are you using, and which wikia skin? I would like to show you the look of the new infobox so far. SimAnt 02:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Well copy User:Simant/monobook.css to User:Gaeaman788/wikia.css. Goto User:Simant/Mobile_weap and press shift-f5 and you should see it how i see it. SimAnt 03:15, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :There seems to be a discrepancy on the wiki about "General Purpose", on whether it is used for the environmental purpose or combat purpose. So that needs to be straitened out before I know how I should set it up, that will help me set up the environment field in the form. Also, Opinions/Suggestions on the the look of the infobox? SimAnt 22:31, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::What color should the unit conversions be instead of gold? Also for the full armor pack that was suppose to be working already.. but i'll look into it. SimAnt 03:24, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Infobox still isn't done, so don't convert so many articles.. I only need one to test. SimAnt 04:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Is it really necessary to have references inside the infobox on each line? Wouldn't it be acceptable to just have one place for references at the top in the infobox next to the name header? SimAnt 18:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Still not sure what to do about environmental usage... input? SimAnt 01:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Anything that I missed, or needs to be fixed on the overall infobox? SimAnt 05:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well, i think that the infobox is done for now, future additions may be made, so add it to as many pages as you want. For alternative names in fields besides equipment do Link;Display text, Link2;Display Text2. For equipment * is not needed in front of each line. Also use a comma separated list inside textboxes, and side info next to numbers can be added using ~ after the number. SimAnt 23:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm? SimAnt 05:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) A little question about the MS/MA pages... I was wondering why there isn't the mecha-designer's name on a MS/MA page? As I'm new on this Wiki and you're an admin, I was wondering if it was some sort of a policy or something? HPZ - O.N.E. 20:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) NT-D Sorry, but I choose to go with Japanese Wikipedia instead of some forum. Here's it, wirtten there on first sentence 表面上は「ニュータイプ・ドライブ」の略称とされているが、真の意味は「ニュータイプ・デストロイヤー」。その名のとおり In other words, both names are right. NT-Drive is cover name to avoid controversy, but NT-Destroyer is its true name. Kuruni 05:57, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 in UC 0123 Umm, curious from whence you got the "in UC 0123". I don't seem to recall such a subtitle in the manga. Cerano Agamemnon 12:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Episode Listings Hi I'm Tuxedo12 thanks for the welcome. And yes there is something you can help me with, if you could help me to finish listing the episodes for Moble Fighter Gundam I would greatly appreciate it. Tuxedo12 23:23, May 20, 2011 (UTC)Tuxedo12 Oh, thank you very much that seems to be very helpful. I plan to get right on it. Tuxedo12 16:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Question about "Officiality of Material" Rather than leaving the same brief rant I did on Alexsena's page I'll just leave a link to my question here. Cerano Agamemnon 08:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Working on Hi-ν's page... I just got the MG Hi-ν yesterday. That let me think that Bravecommander could do some translations of the manual : I think there's plenty of story in it. There's also a list of all the weapons and I noticed that there are mistakes here and there (such as missiles in the shield : in fact, there aren't any missiles). Kuruni could do also a cutout for the new artwork of the Hi-ν (you know, the MG redesign). And last, but not least, the model number must be changed (well, to me) from "RX-93-ν-2" to "RX-93-ν2". Latest material shows it's labelled as "RX-93-ν2" (such as in "All Gundam Complete Works" and, of course, the Master Grade itself). I'm going to change the model number, for now, but I would like to know your opinion about all these changes before asking the others. HPZ - O.N.E. 10:44, May 24, 2011 (UTC) The GPB Colors version still labels it as "RX-93-ν2". What is the other source you use ? HPZ - O.N.E. 21:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Please comment on a Gundam video game idea I have. http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cloverfield_monster/Gundam_Video_game_idea Cloverfield monster 20:46, May 28, 2011 (UTC)Cloverfield monster "NEVER EVER EVER use English dub for quotes!" Why not? It's an officially-sanctioned source, and it won't vary depending on which fansub you happened to watch, so it's consistent with itself for the purposes of this English-speaking site. Honestly, this sounds like something that should be put to a community vote, since it's getting into the whole sub vs. dub argument and I, for one, don't want some editor with no edits to his/her name coming in and changing the articles to suit what he thinks should be right (not a dig at you, so please don't take it that way). —AscendedAlteran 00:40, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I think, at the very least, we should have an official rule about this. Despite the inconsistencies between versions (a lot of which are simply "loses its significance in translation"), I think we should try to use the dubs. Honestly though, this really should be taken to the whole community, don't you think? The problem with "unofficial rules" is that anyone can claim them, no offense. If we put it to vote, all the senior editors (which hopefully includes me) will know the rule so they can enforce it and point to the vote as the "rule book", so other editors won't go screaming about elitist snobbery from the senior staff. —AscendedAlteran 04:50, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I never believed we'd get an iron clad "Sub or dub; obey or die" rule. Obviously, especially for the series that haven't been dubbed, that would be a bit... problematic. But... uh... people might be more receptive to the vote if you start it; you're far more well-known than me here. —AscendedAlteran 05:30, June 12, 2011 (UTC) MSG Unicorn novel info Hello there, I've come across this link to a topic by someone who has read the Gundam Unicorn novels. The information is accurate, and does match-up with Bryanjnleong's recent edit of the Banshee article, as well as articles from the Japanese wikia (especially regarding Suberoa Zinnerman's and Angelo Sauper's back-stories). The thread also mentions the minor differences between the OVA's and novels, and as such, it does contain a ton of spoilers. Hope you find this useful. --Zeikfried, Transient Astro☆ Scientist 06:16, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I suggest we wait for the OVAs to finish their run, as excruciating as that sounds, and add the novel and manga differences under a trivia section for the MSG Unicorn page once we get more detailed info on those, as it is possible that the OVAs will probably diverge from the novels' plot significantly. --Zeikfried, Transient Astro☆ Scientist 08:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Zeikfried. The reason I haven't started the oh so tempting OVA is they released two episodes in one year. ONE YEAR! I mean OVAs release slow, but we will likely have another 50 episode series completed before they finally finish the OVA. It looks nice, but not that nice ''(stupid CG ships). But more relevantly, harder to compare and contrast when one isn't finished. Also do you really want spoilers on the OVA? Cerano Agamemnon 09:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Miscreation Hey, I accidentally created a talk page for SD Gundam MK-III in order to put a note about reasons for certain changes, however I accidentally created a page with what I had intended to be a subheading. I fixed the page, however it remained as a redirect page which I just (without thinking) erased the contents of. If you could actually delete it proper, or thinking of a more relevant use for a page with such a title it would be appreciated. Cerano Agamemnon 12:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Popup I take it you've gotten one too? —AscendedAlteran 01:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I've come into a lot of free time lately, so I'm using it to do the work here I've been wanting to do for a while now. To answer your question: Yes I'm up for it. I'm a bit surprised you asked though. —AscendedAlteran 01:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) That's fine with me. I don't mind helping out if you need it. —AscendedAlteran 01:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Just a note Noticed and fixed two cases of vandalism, namely Kou Uraki‎‎ & Operation Stardust‎‎, by User:Joshua Kon Also, cases of excessive spacing on ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom‎‎, by User:Fegelein and GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam GNHW/M‎‎, by User:Quanta4. Not sure if the excessive spacing is a deliberate act or not, but both editors are very new to the Wikia. ~ Azkaiel 01:32, June 22, 2011 (UTC) New Infobox Should i assume the community has changed its mind about the new infoboxes since i am not getting responses? SimAnt 05:48, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Well I for one think the existing ones are ''mostly ''adequete. I don't remember who's page it was on, but some one mentioned series-specific infoboxes. I think that's generally uneccessary. In my personal opinion we ''could ''have series-specific infoboxes, but I think it would cause uneccessary complication and redundancy. I think what needs to happen is the existing ones need to be revamped. Mobile Weapon infoboxes either need to be expanded to cover all aspects of warships, vehicles and mobile suits/armors or their needs to be seperate infoboxes for warships and vehicles. I think the character infoboxes and mobile weapon infoboxes need to be updated with a category for "special attacks" for the sake of G Gundam. I also think that there should be location infoboxes and better infoboxes for productions (i.e. manga, anime, game). That's my piece. Cerano Agamemnon 06:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still impartial about it. I think I should play around with it more. We're kind of a slow talking community whenever David is not here. -SuperSonicSP 11:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm still waiting for the css i made to be copied over to the entire site css, which can only be done by a sysop. SimAnt 18:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :The above request was so that the new infobox looks better, it will not affect any other parts of the site except the new infobox. Also, what improvements need to be made? SimAnt 21:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Ideon Just thought that I should note that I "recreated" the page entitled Ideon. I did so to create a redirect page to Gigantis as the Gigantis is in fact the Ideon from Space Runaway Ideon slightly modified. Actually, this begs the further question: should any material from Space Runaway Ideon, including the films A Contact and Be Invoked be given pages on this wiki? For now I will assume that material directly from Mobile Suit Vs. Giant God of Legend: Gigantis' Counterattack should, but otherwise should be explained in the relevant article as much as neccessary and reference elsewhere if more information is neccessary. Cerano Agamemnon 09:03, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Move to ban User:Dypaul15 The above user persists in creating junk articles, despite being told not to. His contributions sections details the number of times such articles were created. ~ Azkaiel 15:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Azkaiel, Dypaul15 has ignored warnings from senior editors and has continued to create more fan articles with no relevance to the goals of the Wikia. This user must be blocked immediately. --Zeikfried 16:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Kuruni has raised the same issue on Taikage's talk page. I suggested a temporary ban to serve as a check that we're serious about this, and if he does it even once after the ban is lifted we slap him with a perma-ban. Is that a satisfactory action? —AscendedAlteran 20:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :Works for me. :~ Azkaiel 21:09, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good, I'll get right on that if someone hasn'tGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 23:43, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Update, I'll ban him for a few weeks, no more than a month, thoughGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 23:46, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about my absence I came down with a nasty bought of the flu these past few days. It looks like things got a bit hectic while I was out. WikiActivity is full of bad edits... Were you the only admin active? —AscendedAlteran 01:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, it seems that all of a sudden, we've been getting a onslaught of bad editors, We had to obviously ban one last week and alot of edit undos. Haven't heard from Sonic much this week and David's dropped off the map for some reason. Taikage is back on for a little bit, so yeah I'm pretty much the only active admin. CrusaderRed and Bronx have also been working on some other stuff too. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 02:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, that really sucks... hopefully I'll be able to help out with monitoring and reversing any bad edits that pop up. —AscendedAlteran 13:46, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:About the Brawrello...thing Yeah, if the pilots wants to control the bits and detachable claws it needs to be made for Newtypes. In MSV-R, I only got information on the technology and data that is the same as the Zakrello and Braw Bro combine. I'am still waiting for for a translation on the background. --CrusaderRedG21 05:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: CBS-742? This one's from Final Mechanics. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 22:15, July 16, 2011 (UTC) oi,eu achei mais informaçoes para o artigo sobre a caixa de lapalce: Universal Century 0096. The secret negotiations continued between the Vist Foundation, the Federation government and the remnant Neo Zeon forces regarding the "Laplace Box", which is said to have the ability to overthrow the Federation government. A young boy named Banagher Links, living on the manufacturing colony of Industrial 7, is swept up in this conflict because he chose to help a mysterious young girl named Audrey Burne (Mineva Zabi). His father Cardias, head of the Vist Foundation, entrusts him with a snow white mobile suit called the "Unicorn Gundam." Banagher is shown the way by the Unicorn, which gradually reveals the coordinates to the "Laplace Box". As such, he fights in numerous battles on both sides, even on the Neo Zeon side. Banagher is discovering the meaning behind being entrusted with the Unicorn along with his relations with people like Marida and Zinnemann on his journey that traces the history of the Universal Century. The final coordinates of the "Laplace Box" are pointed out by the Unicorn: it was the colony builder of Industrial 7, "Megaranika". While Marida was sacrificed, the Nahal Argama manages to break-through the Neo Zeon fleet and faces the "box". Having finally arrived at Megaranika, Banagher and Audrey are greeted by Siam, suzerain of the Vist Foundation. Siam shows the true contents of the "Laplace Box", which is the true form of the Universal Century charter: "When the new breed of humans adjusted to outer space are born, they'll be made to take part in government management by priority." The Federation government's rejected democratic policy was also considered in the basis of the plan, and as such, the appearance of Zeonism became a huge bane upon the Federation. A word which entrusted the future desires to the possibility of people. At the same time, Martha and Ronan are planning on suppressing the contents of the "box" by aiming the colony laser "Gryps 2" at the detached mobile fortress "Megaranika" sorry sorry for adding the warlock page i just wanted to say that its most likely based on dou's deathsythe and deathsysthe hell, and combined with sandrock's cloak saibot1119:28, July 19, 2011 (UTC)19:28, July 19, 2011 (UTC)~~ :Except that, you know, we have no idea what it looks like under the cloak (BTW, ALL mobile suits use cloaks when moving through Martian terrain for protection purposes, this has been stated in the novel). While what you say about appearances may be true, all pages for Frozen Teardrop related suits will be made ONLY once we have official data or at least official lineart artwork out for them; not before and not after. :/ (Thank you for catching this btw, Gaeman- is there any way to protect certain page names from being edited until a certain date?) Kit-chan 06:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Saibot:Thing is, I didn't even know a Warlock page even existed -_-. Kit, Admins can protect a page, but not a page name...I think. Because I've never used the protect feature. I can find the Warlock page, see if it's been removed by another admin and protect that page...I think. And all we know about the FT suits is that they exist in some fashion. No model number, no design, no clear weapons descriptions, basically just two suits in cloaks is what we have.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 07:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :The page wasn't supposed to exist yet, haha, so that's okay. and okay, I'll just keep my eye out for them until we can write the pages. Same should go for Snow White (which is currently also deleted I see), Prometheus, Scheherazade, Virgo IV, Epyon White, (edit) and Tallgeese Heaven. Kit-chan 09:14, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Gafran Mirage This name is not official. Please stop adding it to the wiki. Deackychu 13:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC) : Gundam Guy's blog is incorrect. He posted up the lineart from the official site with that supposed "name" for the unit but it doesn't exist in any officially released material or on the site right now. Near as I can tell it was traced from a chinese blog that had that title. Google search for ガフラン・ミラージュ and tell me if you find it ;) Deackychu 09:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Where on earth are the Cyrillic?! Do sdivania! Can you tell me PLEASE where on earth shall i get the Cyrillic Languages? hey, there already was an article about the manga gundam MS boys? put in the search engine and nothing appears. Mobile Suit Gundam MS Boys is there, just type it in and hit enterGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 23:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Request Could you please give me data from deleted YAMS-130B Greifer (you can put it in my talk page)? I need it for personal project. Kuruni 07:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : Eh, I'm pretty sure mod can take a look at deleted article. Kuruni 11:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Strike Freedom's designation I'm not sure the Strike Freedom counts as a prototype. To me, at least, a prototype is a unit intended either as a test bed for new technologies or to serve as the basis for later designs. The Strike Freedom, as far as I know, is neither. Not trying to pick a fight (I hope you know me well enough to know that's not the case); just trying to explain why I removed the "prototype" designation both when I converted it to MW format and when you added it back the first time. Neither of us wants an edit war, especially with... the current situation. —AscendedAlteran 23:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't really trust the accuracy of MAHQ's unit designations. The V2 Assault and V2 Buster, for example, are listed as "offense/defense dual use mobile suit" and "heavy attack use mobile suit" respectively by MAHQ, yet one of the official-looking illustrations we have in the units' galleries list them both as "Prototype Variable-Form Mobile Suit". This is just one very old example, obviously, but it stands out to me. ——AscendedAlteran 06:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Astray Red Frame Kai Excuse me, I just wanted to report. I think the beam sabers should be removed from the list of astray red frame kai's armaments. I believe that the red frame did not have beam sabers as its weapon since it upgraded into red frame kai. The master grade model kit can prove it. I've tried to delete it but I do not know how to edit the words in the box. Thanks... RE: too much spacing ah yes my bad, just a little mistake i made, the page its okey the way it is, Destiny Gundam Bro, there's something strange about Destiny Gundam page. Someone put "Extreme Burst Mode" as its special equipment and feature. Well I think that's wrong. The name should be "Extreme Blast", not Extreme Burst. It is the name of expansion version of Destiny MG model kit. It is also the name of Destiny's strongest attack in SRW series. It's nothing like Destiny's special equipment or feature. I've tried to remove it, but it still appears. May be you can do something 'bout it? Thx Pronunciation 10:09, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to have caused any trouble I'm sorry about the "Bursts" I had no Idea they were fanmade. Sorry to have caused any trouble To all users Major apoligies for my absence these past two days. I've been having some significant computer troubles and have now just gotten back onto a computer. I will respond to messages ASAPGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 00:04, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Just a heads up about the 00 mangas. The recent ones that were recently added, and you recently moved/edited, (Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Where Earth and Sky Meet, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 - The Beginning Man, Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Second Birthday and Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Wanderer) are all part of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 In Those Days. I have already moved their information there, and is planning on adding more in the future. I hope, with no disrespect to those who contributed there, for the pages to be removed or redirect to the intended page. Thanks. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 03:00, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :The ones that I mentioned and put delete tags are chapters in ''In Those Days. I have already put them in order in the page. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 04:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) hi, nice to meet you, actually i'm having trouble editing some articles, they wont change after publication, and i'm still new here, can you help me on this? thx : ) those translation were done not by me, but by japs. they're all accurate and constantly being updated by sunrise's workers. those info are absolutely aunthentic and would you kindly stop deleting my edits. thank you! ok, thank you very much for trusting me. uhm, those words are actually literate translation, so if it doesnt sound right, can you suggest some words for me? because sunrise editors already confirmed it to be the strongest gn field of all . and based on the brightness of the field, we can see that it is supersaturated with gn particles. also, about raphael, each claw tip are capable of generating individual beam sabers, it wasnt shown in the movie, but is it confirmed in the system specs. the inner gaps of the claws are actually particle dispenser that works exactly like beam sabers. those articles are wrote in notes and sent to me via email. it's all hardcopies from sunrise. please dont defy sunrise's inventions and concepts as a gundam fan. it is very troublesome for me to put in affirmative infos and you keep removing them. thank you. yeah they left out quite a lot of their original works, but they're still affrimative. it's ok, i can become quite doubtful sometimes too lol. sadly i cant ><" those are just mere emails from my acquaintance working in sunrise. hey, how come you can edit them and i'm unable to? everytime i edited something and publicated them, ntg's changed. can you help me on this one please? thank you very much.